The present invention relates to a supply module for supplying electric current to a drive module, the supply module comprising a first connecting contact and a second connecting contact, the first connecting contact being configured to connect the supply module to the drive module, and the second connecting contact being configured to provide a connection to a power supply. The present invention further relates to a drive module with such a supply module.
Drive systems comprising a drive module, a supply module and a connection to a control unit are known in the art, the supply module being connected to the drive module and to a power supply. Thereby, the drive module controls an engine and provides it with a connection to the power supply.
According to the “UL Standard for Safety for Industrial Control Panels, UL 508A”, it is required that drive modules each comprise a separate fuse element in order to protect them against exceeding a predefined maximum current value. Usually, the fuse elements are arranged within the drive module, the fuse elements being adjusted to an engine connected to the drive module. However, this requires a corresponding structural adjustment of the drive module to the demands of the UL standard, as well as to the engine connected to the drive module.